The Risk
by SilentLurker
Summary: Yami is in love with Anzu, but how can he tell her the truth without ruining their good friendship? Not to mention she has a boyfriend. [Yami/Anzu] (Oneshot)


A/N: Here's a short oneshot I wrote a while ago. Sooo, yarr. It's nothing much, just some fluff n' stuff. Hope yall like it! Yami's POV.

* * *

**The Risk**

I couldn't help myself. I _can't _help myself. I'm in love with Tea Gardner, and I always have been, ever since the day I saw her. And I always will love her.

If only she knew.

Her skin is pale and smooth and flawless, her hair is like a field of chocolate that I wish I could run my hands through, she has the delicate body of a dancer, and her eyes are big swirly pools of deep, deep, cerulean blue. Two giant, mystery-filled oceans on such a tender face.

Except that she's not a mystery. I know everything about her.

For one thing, I know the basics. She's 16 years old, a Sophomore at Domino High, and her greatest ambition is to become a dancer. A professional dancer, which, through my eyes, she already is.

When she graduates high school, she plans on moving to New York City (in America) to attend a very top-notch dance college.

Those were the basic things anybody who knew Tea would know.

But I know more.

I know she loves Cookie Doe Ice Cream but doesn't eat it a lot, because if she does, "I'll get fat and my dancing career will be OVER!"

She likes Chocolate Shakes, and Spahgetti. She enjoys Duel Monsters, but it's not something she loves to do. She likes shopping, clothes, video games, hanging out with her friends, spending time with her mom, dancing, DDR, and the color pink.

Now, if you knew the real her, this is what you would know...

She is the strongest person in the world. She tries to stay strong when times get tough- she doesn't quit and she never backs down. She faces trials head on, even when she knows she might not be strong enough to take them.

She has the purest and kindest heart I've ever seen, something that is not only very rare, but absolutely beautiful.

She loves her mom and her friends and would do anything to protect them, even to the point of sacrificing herself. They're the world to her. She needs them, and we need her.

She holds things in. When something happens, she can't discuss it with someone or she'll cry. She keeps a straight face that fools everyone- except for me.

I can tell when she's heartbroken, angry, sad, or ruined. I can tell just by looking into her eyes what she feels like and what she wants and doesn't want. I know just how to make her feel better, and I'm the only one she can talk to about her dad.

She won't even talk about him with her own mom.

She's extremely stubborn and hard to handle. She'll beat someone up if they mess with her friends.

She has the most amazing smile in the entire galaxy. It can light up the world in the darkest of times; it can give you hope, it can make you feel important and loved. She can make you feel like you're the absolutely most special person in the world.

She has the most adorable laugh that I love to hear. It's as light and free as the air, and it's just... magical.

She's the funniest girl I know and always knows how to make me laugh (and that's saying something, because I almost _never_ laugh). She knows how to get to me, how to make me give in and tell her what's on my mind. She's the only one who's ever seen me cry. The only one who knows all my secrets.

And she cares for me like no one has ever before. She's always there for me, she never gives up on me, and she's always right by my side when I need her.

She's seen my true colors. She's seen how heartbroken I am about my past, she's seen me get the angriest I've ever gotten, and she's seen me completely break down and cry and beg and be weak.

She's seen me when I'm the happiest, because I'm only happiest when I'm with her.

Tea Gardner is my everything. I love her. I love her heart. Her soul, her fiery and sassy temper, her emotions, her _everything_.

I know every little detail about her, and she knows everything about me- except for one thing.

...How I truly feel about her.

...

I want her to tell me that she wants to be with me for the rest of her life.

I want to tell HER that I want to be with her for the rest of my life.

But how can I?

If I tell her this, and she doesn't return my feelings, then... All of this could go away.

She could grow distant. She could leave me. She could tell me that this ruined our friendship.

If I tell her I love her, then there are two possible outcomes:

1. She will tell me she loves me and it will be the best choice I will have ever made,  
Or  
2. I could ruin everything.

How can I take this risk?

Oh, and there's one more thing.

She has a boyfriend.

* * *

Ryou Bakura is 16 years old. Him and Yugi were both released of their spirits, and so me and Bakura are free living souls.

Ryou is... My mortal enemy.

I hate him.

I hate the day that he kissed her and told her he loved her. I curse the day she kissed him back and told him she loved him. I regret all those times I could have told her how felt... But didn't.

I hate... I beyond hate... I despise the fact that he makes her happier then I could ever make her. I... I can't make her as happy as Ryou can. I just can't.

They love eachother. I see it in their eyes. I know it. They want eachother and need eachother.

I had always been the person who Tea needed the most... But now he's number 1. He's more important to her then I could ever hope to be.

I'm heartbroken, and for the past month they've been together, Tea has asked, begged, and demanded me to tell her why. But this is something that I will never reveal. I can't even tell Tea about it, and it's all about her...

* * *

For the past week or so, I see it in her eyes, and I have hope.

Yes, he still makes her happy, but she's confused about something. She's conflicted. She can't tell it to him- or to me- and it's very important to her.

She doesn't look at him the same anymore. She looks at him like he's her... friend. She treats him like a friend. They haven't kissed or hugged at all recently. And when they talk, their voices are filled with sadness and regret. And they speak quickly and stiffly to each other, like they shouldn't even be talking in the first place.

Something has changed within Tea.

And I need to know what it is.

* * *

It's half past midnight. I'm in the guest room in my house because I'm working on my homework, and I was keeping Yugi awake. So I moved in here.

I'm sitting at the desk with my Biology book open to... _Tea_.

Yesterday was the worst day yet. At school, I saw Tea and Ryou in the courtyard. She told him something sternly, and he shut his eyes and put his head down. He whispered something and then she stormed off- glaring, looking angry, and yet at the same time looking sad and regretful.

But she stormed off in a rage and refused to talk to anyone. At lunch, I tried getting in- but she shut me out. She told me she'd tell me soon, that she's right in the middle of a mess, and she needs to clean it up first before telling me about it.

So I agreed, and let her stay silent and keep to herself, picking at her food. Joey and Tristan chatted about the new Duel Monster cards that had just been released, and Yugi cast worried glances at Tea and occasionally added a comment.

I remained silent, unless someone spoke to me, and kept my eyes on Tea. I was worried for her, more then anything.

After lunch, in 5th period, Serenity confided in me that Tea and Ryou had had a fight. She found out from someone who saw them fighting near the locker room, 4 days ago.

The first emotion I had was... hopefulness.

The next... Sadness for Tea.

And then I felt heartbroken all over again.

By the end of the day, Tea looked close to crying. I wanted to pull her in my arms and comfort her, but she ran off towards her house as soon as the bell rang, and I didn't hear from her for the rest of the day.

Today she wasn't at school.

I called her multiple times, I went to her house, but nothing would work. I even called her mom and went to her mom's chocolate shop, but- nothing.

And now, here I am, sitting here, attempting to do homework, while all the while I'm worried sick about my secret love- and I can't do anything about it.

Rain starts dripping on the window sill, and soon it's raining hard. No thunder or lighting though. Just loud, gloomy rain that very much reflecting my mood.

I gave up on my homework. I threw it in the garbage bin, telling myself I'd just dig it out in the morning.

Then I stood up from the chair and collapsed on the guest bedroom's green-blanket-covered bed.

And I almost fell asleep, my mind swimming with thoughts and emotions about my favorite blue-eyed girl, when...

TAP, TAP.

My eyes flick open.

TAP, TAP, TAP.

I sit up and glance at the window. I can't see anything, though- it's too dark and there's too much rain.

But suddenly I see a silhouette.

I run over to the window, pull it open, and there she is.

Tea.

Tea Gardner is standing there, in a large green coat that's drenched with rain and a blue skirt. She's soaking wet, and her hair is plastered against her face. She's hugging herself tightly. I see her face and... It's puffy and her eyes are red. She's been crying.

"Tea?! What- are you okay?" I ask, worried sick out of my mind. I take her hand and help her inside. She takes off her huge green jacket and I wrap her in my blue jacket, sit her on the bed next to me, and wrap her in a huge blanket.

There she is, staring up to me with tear-filled eyes. Her hair is still wet and plastered to her head, and I push her bangs away. She looks so small and fragile...

"Tea..." I whisper, staring into her eyes. But I didn't need to say anymore. She sees how worried I am about her through my eyes.

Tea bursts out crying into my shoulder. I wrap her in my arms and hold her, rocking her as I let her tears stain my black muscle shirt. I have her helpless body in my arms, while her hands are hugging my back, and her face is in my chest. I gently kiss her head and rest my head in her hair, closing my eyes.

She cries and cries, and I let her, until her large sobs eventually turn into small sniffles. She finally looks up, and tears are streaming slowly down her cheeks.

I caress her face with my hand.

"Shh... Tea, you're safe...you're going to be alright." I whisper, and she nods her head slowly and goes back into my warmth.

She sniffles again, and then does a shaky sigh.

"Ryou and I... w-we brokeup."

A million emotions run through my head, through my heart. But I quickly push them aside.

"...Are you okay?" I ask her softly, and she pulls back and nods her head slowly, looking away. Then she positions herself sitting closer to me in my lap and rests her head against my chest while looking at the pillow. I hold her close to me and stroke her hair.

"Yes, I'm okay... We... It's been like th-this for a while. There's just n..nothing between us anymore, and so we decided to just... b-break it off and try to be friends... But I don't even know if we are still friends..."

This means she still cares about him.

Ugh, would I just shut up?

"I'm so sorry..." I whisper in her hair, and she sniffles again, wrapping her arms tighter around my back.

"It's okay, Yami... I.. There's another reason we brokeup..." she looks up into my eyes and I see something in them. I've seen it before, but this time, it looks more... closer. Closer then ever before. I've seen her look at me like this a lot, but now it seems as if it's finally... revealed.

I stare back into her dark blue eyes, letting her know that I'm here for her. She stares into mine, and I can feel her tense up. Her heart beat quickens, and a tinge of red appears on her face...

"Yami, I..."

And then it clicks.

The reason. The way she's looking at me. The way she's always looked at me, but I've never noticed until now. The truth. The absolute truth, and I feel as though my heart has just died and gone to heaven... Which makes no sense.

"I'm in... I'm..."

She looks so delicate. So beautiful. So amazingly graceful and perfect.

She opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off by crushing my mouth against hers and shutting my eyes.

I didn't see it, but I knew her eyes widened. I could feel her shock. But then shock was replaced by adrenaline, and she kissed me back.

She kissed me back...

She snakes her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist and we pull eachother in. We're closer then we've ever been before.

She kisses me passionately and I kiss her back, and then we fall back onto the bed and just kiss. We kiss for hours. For days, it feels like... And it feels so perfect.

But finally, when we pull apart for air, we breath heavily in eachother's faces and look into eachother's eyes. She has the biggest smile on her face. I know I'm smiling like an idiot.

And then I take the risk.

"Tea Gardner, I... I love you. I love you more then you've ever known. I want to be with you forever, for the rest of my life..."

Tears steam down her cheeks now, and we embrace in a passionate hug.

"I... Love you too, Yami Moto..." Then she pulls back and looks away, blushing. "I... I've felt like this for a really long time, but I didn't think you felt the same way. We were always best friends, and I thought if I told you I loved you, it would ruin everything... So I, I told myself to just get over you. And, I tried... I had a small crush on Ryou, and so we dated, but the truth is, we're just good friends..." she looks up into my eyes and smiles gently. "It's you I love."

"Tea..."

I wanted to say more, but she kisses me again. And we stay like that, wrapped up together on the guest bed of my house, for the rest of the night.


End file.
